Madoka Kaname
|-|Madoka Kaname= |-|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Haregi Doppel= |-|Ultimate Madoka= |-|Concept Movie= |-|Concept Movie Magical Girl= Summary Madoka Kaname (鹿目 まどか, Kaname Madoka) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is a gentle and kind girl who lives a normal life, has a happy life, surrounded by a good family and good friends. One day, she has a dream in which a mysterious girl fights a monster. The next day, the girl in her sleep, Homura Akemi, comes to her school as a transfer student. Her life changes when she meets Kyubey, which gives you a desire to change her to become a Puella Magi. It is understood that she has great magical potential inside and Kyubey is particularly interested in making a deal with her. "The Doppel of Mercy. Her form is that of salvation. This Doppel is a replica of mercy. The owner of these feelings dreams of saving everyone and everything inside the Doppel. This Doppel, which has powers similar to that of a god's, will probably level the earth and reduce it all to dust." and "The Doppel of mercy. Its form is salvation. The master of this emotion attempts to save all things in creation. This Doppel resembles a giant, floating Soul Gem. When it appears, everything around it is pulled into the interior of the substance it produces, and is thereby rendered helpless. Thereafter, the Doppel surfaces dramatically, shines, and embraces all of its surroundings in arrows of light. Throughout all this, the emotion’s master sleeps continuously within the giant Soul Gem." -Official Descriptions of Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen. Powers And Stats Tier: 6-C, 5-C when using Doppel. | At least Low 5-B | 2-A Name: Madoka Kaname, Doppel of Salvation | Madoka Kaname | Law of Cycles Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 | 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Potentially a Crystalized Magical Girl, Doppel of Salvation. | Magical Girl | Goddess, Conceptual Entity, Crystalized Magical Girl. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and White Light of Salvation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Acausality (Kyubey described Madoka as a singularity for cause and effect), Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency) with Magical Squall. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification). Unconvential Soul Manipulation Resistance. Regeneration (Low), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Minor Weather Manipulation, Improved Resistance to Power Nullification with Memoria. Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Intangibility (Elemental), Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Weather Manipulation as Doppel Kriemhild. | All previous abilities, except Memoria and Doppel, but enhanced. Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Destruction. | All previous abilities of her Final Timeline magical girl form but enhanced, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 3 and 9, exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of destroying witches, which needs to be destroyed in order to truly kill her), Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Granting, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Unconventional Resistance to Power Absorption and Memory Manipulation (If her powers or memories are stolen they will either take control of the opponent or manifest as a separate being). Attack Potency: Island level (With the use of Magical Squall, called Puruwia★Magica in Magia Record, Madoka parted a cloud with a massive kinetic energy output.), Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen (Her Doppel can level the Earth and then reduce it all to dust.) | At least Small Planet level (Managed to destroy Walpurgisnacht at the top of her "gear" in one timeline, has since then had several dozens of timelines approaching 100, with each one making her significantly stronger.) | Multiverse level+ (Destroyed the concept of witches in every universe before ascending to a higher level of existence to become a conceptual entity. Her multiverse was later confirmed to have infinite universes in Puella Magi Homura Tamura.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least on par with her third timeline counterpart is her third timeline counterpart., becomes faster as Doppel Kriemhild.) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Higher (Should be far superior to that of Homura Akemi. Far above all the other magical girls in the series.) | Omnipresent on a 4-dimensional Multiversal+ scale (Exists as a concept throughout the entire Puella Magi multiverse. Can manifest outside the timelines as well) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Small Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: At most Island level, Moon level as Doppel Kriemhild. | At least Small Planet level | Multiverse level+ (Existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult without a high level of Concept Manipulation.) Stamina: Practically limitless, due to being leagues above Sayaka Miki and all the other magical girls. | Likely limitless as a Goddess Range: Several thousands of kilometers, Planetary as a Doppel | Planetary | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: A Staff that can behave as a bow. Intelligence: At least Average as a Magical Girl, possibly Above Average (Despite being looked upon as the most naive of the magical girls, she was smart enough to avoid making a wish and made a complex wish while understanding its complications) | Nigh-Omniscience as a Goddess (Her omnipresence allows her to see all timelines past, present, and future as well as shown to have awareness of all timelines). Weaknesses: As a Goddess, she must live as a conceptual life form that is inconceivable to others, as such if her opponent isn't a potential threat to humanity (as clarified in Wraith Arc), or a witch, she cannot combat them. This shouldn't come up however, due to verse equalization. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant abilities to the user, they can go through a "Max Limit Break" to become more potent. ** Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Grants Regeneration. ** Everlasting Light: Grants passive regeneration and negates power nullification. ** Gentle Sunlight: Passive Attack Potency boost. ** Girl's Boundary: Massive Attack Potency Boost. ** Reliable Mami-senpai!: Passively increases attack potency when dealing physical attacks. ** Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases attack potency when using magical attacks. ** Splash Party!: Increases Attack Potency and decreases an enemy's attack potency. ** That's Not a Doll, Right?: Increases physical Attack Potency. ** Warm Christmas: Passively increases energy attacks' potency. ** Welcoming with Treats: Chance to create a fog when she attacks, passive. * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attack potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. ***'Combination Squall:' Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. As a Doppel * Witch's Kiss: Allows the user to corrupt the enemy into despair and allows the user to manipulate the enemy. Used by her Doppel. * False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. Used by the Doppel as well. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. In the case of the Haregi Doppel, her reality warping is potent enough to grant a wish on such a massive scale, that every being in the entire planet would be crushed as a consequence. As Ultimate Madoka *'Unconvential Resistance to Power Drain:' If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. *'Law Manipulation:' Ultimate Madoka has shown the ability to manipulate laws, such as creating the Law of Cycles, or changing the laws of cause and effect Feats: * Accidentally destroyed Mikihara City in the process of one-shotting Walpurgisnacht as a Magical Girl in the third timeline, which is exponentially weaker than the Final Timeline Madoka (At least City level, Attack Potency Feat) * In the second timeline, Madoka was capable of deflecting Patricia's attacks. *Parted a cloud looming over a city in the final timeline. (Island level and High Hypersonic+) Note how the intent was to send the arrows through time and space rather than anything combat related. Key: Magia Record | Final Timeline | Ultimate Madoka Notes: Goddess Madoka had the power that allowed her to rewrite the concepts in all universes. Rewriting concepts (even if it seems insignificant) affects all of space. Then she (through some paradox) destroyed her own future dark form. After that there was a complete reset of the causality of the world (as if former concepts and all related events never existed). Madoka herself became a conceptual entity (which means that it will take at least same level of power to destroy or rewrite the concept of Madoka). However, Homura was not happy with the current state of affairs. So she gained the godlike power to rewrite the concept of Madoka and reset the world once again. The Madokaverse includes 4-dimensional space. In Puella Magi Homura Tamura it was revealed that there are infinite universes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Holy Mami (Puella Magi Verse) Holy Mami's profile (Both were restricted to the magical girl form of their Magia Record incarnation.) Inconclusive Matches: Alice (Shin Megami Tensei) Alice's Profile (Ultimate Madoka and Devil Survivor 2 Alice were used, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Time Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Game Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Bow Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Messiah Characters Category:Duplication Users